super_baxter_2019fandomcom-20200214-history
List of techniques used by Gunther
A list of Gunther's techniques and special abilities. Abilities Physical Abilities Much like his brother Baxter, Gunther is on-par to his older brother with superhuman physics and was trained into god-like levels through his years of training. *'Electricity Immunity': Controlling Electrokinetic abilities, Gunther is immune to any electricity that is directed against him. *'Superhuman Speed': *'Superhuman Durability': *'Superhuman Strength': Power Abilities Gunther has a great mastery of his powers. His control to Electricity allows him to either use as his main source of power or go beyond himself to controlling the clouds around him to produce electricity. Mental Abilities Techniques Electricity Techniques Offensive Techniques *'Electroball' – The most basic form of Electricity. It is also Gunther's signature attack. **'Lightning Gun' – Gunther unleashes a barrage of small Electroballs at the foe. **'Big Electric Ball' – Gunther opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90-degree angle. He then powers up and fires a powerful sphere of electricity at the opponent. **'Electro Bomber' – Gunther tosses a fast fireball like projectile that generates electricity. **'Electric Shot' – Gunther throws a ball of Electricity that severely electrocutes them. *'Electro Blast' – One of Gunther's signature techniques. He curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction then he thrusts both his arms out shooting a blast of Electricity at the foe. **'Electro Flash' – The user is formed by drawing both hands back while gathering Electricity. Then, the user places the bottom of their palms together, forming a sphere of electricity that emits sporadic bolts of electricity that shoot out in all directions. Finally, the user discharges a massive beam of electricity streaming around it towards his opponent. ***'God Electro Flash ' – A variation when the user is in there God mode that the blast matches the user's color. **'Electric Impact' – Gunther raises his index finger, middle finger, and thumb forward and fires a powerful bolt of electricity at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. *'Electric Punch' – A basic moves in which Gunther jabs the opponent while his fist is ingulfed in electricity. **'Lightning Spin' – Does a series of clotheslines while spinning with electricity forming around his fists. **'Lightning Uppercut' – A powerful uppercut that sends foes flying in the air. **'Lightning Strike' – A lunging punch into the opponent's chest uppercutting them in the air. *'Electric Kick' – A basic move in which Gunther kicks the opponent while his foot is ingulfed in electricity. **'Electric Knee Strike' – Leaps forward and thrusts his knee out with electricity surrounding his leg. **'Lightning Roundhouse Kick' – A roundhouse kick that launches the opponent to the ground. **'Lightning Bicycle Kick' – A bicycle kick with electricity around his feet. *'Lightning Flash Attack' – Gunther points both of his arms in the air and generates electricity around his body and bursts Electricity into the opponent's face. *'Lightning Missile' – Charges up and launches himself headfirst into the opponent's chest. *'Electric Explosion Wave' – Gunther hovers in the air gathering as much Electricity as possible creating a dome-like ball that spirals around his body. His foes either are vaporized or are knocked away from him. However, the downside is that Gunther's powers are drained for a long amount of time. Defensive Techniques Martial Art Techniques Single Strikes Hold and Throws Rush Combinations *'Electric Atomic Blast' – Gunther rushes up to the opponent as he quickly punches them in the abdomen, then he fires a pulse of Electricity into the opponent's chest pushing them back. Others Speed and Movement Techniques Power-Ups Techniques Transformations Gallery Category:Lists Category:Techniques